Jealous Amy( Sonamy Boom Fan Episode)
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: There's a new hedgehog in town, her name is Courtney and she a hit with the team...Except Amy. Is Amy jealous of this hedgehog? Who is this Courtney and why is she hanging around Sonic! My first Sonic Boom Fanfic.
1. Part 1

**Greetings... Ok I thought of this short story while I was at work today. And there were be a fan character in it...**

* * *

Sonic and his Friends were fighting Eggman again. the team lead him away from the island village.

" Come on" sonic complained " this is lie what the second time today?" he was irritated with Eggman attacking twice a day when before it was once a day.

sonic spinned dashed on some of the badniks that came form the left.

Knuckles ran and leaped into the air and performed a super punch into one of the badniks that came from the center.

Tails and Stick tagged team, Stick gave out her warrior cry while Tails used of of his 'tails' to knock out a badnik.

Amy was all by herself taking up from the right, she had her hammer out waiting for the small bug shape robot to come her way.

" I got this!" the pink hedgehog called out, she pulled back her hammer ready to strike when... a streak of blond got in her way and beat her to the robot.

Amy watched as the robot was kicked into the sky and exploded, the team including Eggman stopped what their doing to see the blond thing stop and reveal themselves.

It was another hedgehog, a female blond fur hedgehog, her arms were blond like her fur, her quills were shaped like amy's but longer.. reaching her mid back. her bangs were brushed over to the left of her forehead.

She was slim, about Amy's maybe an inch taller, she had nice brown eyes, she was dressed in blue capris and a tank top that showed off her midriff. She also sported brown buckle boots

" Name's Courtney, courtney the hedgehog" she introduced herself. the boys except Eggman let their jaws drop. Courtney giggled and walked over to Sonic " and you are handsome" she placed her finger under his chin pushing it back up

" S..Sa..Sa.." Sonic picked himself up and straiten out his spine " I'm Sonic" he introduced himself and trying to act cool at the same time.

" Sonic look out!" Tails called, the team including cortney all looked in the direction Tails was pointing. it was another of Eggman's robots, a stinger. Cortney leaped into the air curled up into a ball and homed in on the robot, the bug bot was sent towards eggman's hovercraft.

" Oh boy" he said as the metal bug collided causing eggman's hovercraft to malfunction and fly off.

" I'LL BE BACK SONIC!" Eggman cried out as he tried to gain control and fly back to his lair.

Courtney landed back on her feet and dusted her shoudler off. Sonic, Tails , knuckles and Sticks all gathered around her and complemented on her move.

the team walked away with the new hedgehog leaving Amy all by herself. the pink hedgehog dropped her hammer, watching her friends in disbelief

" What just happened?" she asked herself.

* * *

 **Introducing Courtney the Hedgehog...Is she a good guy or a bad guy?**

 **You'll** **just have to wait and see!**


	2. Part 2

The team went over to Meh burger. of course with Courtney the table was full and amy had to sit at the table next over.

Dave the intern brought over their lunch " it's on the house" he told them. Amy watched as Dave walked away ignoring her.

" Hey" she called " what about my order?" she asked.

" I'm on my break" he told her and Amy crossed her arms. Amy scooted her chair over to the team as they ate and talked.

" So Courtney where you from?" Tails asked. as he took a bite of his burger.

" I traveled from the south" she said " 3 islands away from where we are" she told them.

" Woah.. that like..." Knuckles started to count on his fingers " 3 islands" he held up his fingers showing that he counted them.

" How did you get here?" Sonic asked.

" I ran" she told him " just kidding I built my own boat and traveled in it " she explained " all made from recycled material and organic energy for the motor"

" You build your own motor for your boat?" Tails asked.

" Yup" she got up from the table " come on I'll show you" she said as the team followed her.

" Wait!" Amy called getting up.

" Ahem!" a voice called, amy turned around to find Dave glaring at her with his arms folded " you do plan to pay before leaving right?"

" But... but you said it was on the house!" she told him.

"Correction I told them" he pointed to her friends leaving " not you" he tapped his foot.

Amy sighed as she pulled out her purse to pay but ended up not having enough money, the pink hedgehog looked over at Dave and gave him a sheepish smile.

/ / / / /

Amy was in the back of the restaurant wearing a hairnet and rubber gloves. she growled as she started to wash the pile of dirty dishes.

" And don't forget" Dave walked over and held out a johnny mop " the toilets need to be clean especially the men's room" he placed the mop on the counter.

The pink hedgehog sighed " I thought he forgave me for the restaurant war..." she groaned as she continued to wash the dishes.

/ / / / /

The team was back at Sonic's place as Courtney told them about her life and adventures she had.

Amy walked in exhausted. " oh hey Amy" Tails called and came over to her " you missed it, Courtney showed me her hand made boat and it was amazing!" He sniffed the air and backed away.

" Where have you been?" he asked holding his nose.

" I was at Meh burger...Turns out your meal wasn't on the house" she said in very irritated tone. she looked over to Sticks, she noticed the badger wearing a bracelet

" What's that?" she asked. Courtney walked over and held out a matching bracelet.

" charm bracelets that'll protect you from all sorts of curses" she explained. Amy was was crushed. Last year she made Sticks a charm bracelet but the badger screamed and called it wicked.

" But... Sticks what about the charm bracelet I made you?" Amy asked.

" well" Sticks spoke " your didn't include protection from curses" she said " Courtney knows a lot of curses..Even ones I've never herd off!"

Amy sighed. there was no way to convince Sticks now.

The gang looked up at the sky, the sun was beginning to set " well we better go home for the night" Tails suggested.

All of them were about to turn their separate ways when Sonic stopped in his tracks " Oh Courtney , do you have a place to stay?" he asked.

" No I just got here" she said. " mind if I stay with one of you guys" she suggested.

" Sure" Sonic told her.

" She can stay with Amy" Knuckles suggested. all eyes turned to the pink exhausted hedgehog.

" Sure.." she told them lying through her teeth " why not"

After all nothing could go wrong... Right?

* * *

 **After the episode "Chez Amy" I believed Dave the Intern would have some vendetta against amy and go out of his way to make her life a living hell**

 **Well Sonic Boom is a cartoon so...Yeah**


	3. Part 3

The Next morning did turn out to be a bit better.  
Courtney did mind sleeping on the couch in Amy's house and they two did get along.

But after that thew blond hedgehog decided to stay over at Sticks. and in a few days the blond hedgehog had her own house.

/ / /  
Sonic was carrying a box helping Courtney move.

" And when did you become super helpful?" amy asked him, she was leaning up against a tree " last time I check you told me you couldn't lift a box due to a past injury" she pointed out.

" Knock it off Amy" Sonic stold her " I'm just being a nice neighbor".

" Oh... And what about last year when I need help when I rearrange my living room..." She walked over to him her hands on her hips.

" Sorry Ames" she spoke trying to impersonate him " I've fallen and can't get up...Unless I'm playing a videogame or Eggman is attacking"

" Your over reacting" sonic told her " now can you move Courtney is waiting" he stepped aside as entered the house where said blond female was waiting.

Amy watched as the two made eye contact...Wait why were they looking at eachother like that?

Amy shook her head " it's nothing... He's just being...Friendly, yeah that's it" she said trying to convince herself " it's not like He's.." the pink hedgehog was shoved aside by Knuckles as he was carrying two boxes at the same time, of course he couldn't see.

Amy landed face first into the sand, she pulled herself up and spat the sand that went into her mouth.

Amy was in the village and came across her favorite cafe and they were offering a job. the pink hedgehog did apply for the position but hasn't heard back from them. she marched over happily and entered the small building.

she walked over to a walrus lady " excuse me Ma'am" she spoke " I was wondering about the job and..."

" Oh yes" the walrus said " sorry but the job was taken" she said. Courtney came out from behind the kitchen.

" Hey Amy" she waved.

Amy couldn't believe it, Courtney got the job she wanted. " but.. I thought there was a month waiting list" amy spoke up.

" yes.. but snooze you lose" the walrus told her " you should've applied sooner deary"she started to walk away.

" But.. I.. I applied 2 months ago.. you told me I had to wait in 3 months..." Amy tried her best not to make a scene and calmed down. Dave the Intern showed up by her side and held out a johnny mop.

" If you wanted a job so bad.. You could always scrub the toilets again" he mocked. The pink hedgehog glared at him and took the mop and shoved it down his back.

The teal rodent ran out of the cafe trying to get the mop out from his shirt. Amy came out after dusting her hands off and smirked.

More time has past Amy watched as her friends were getting along with Courtney, she and Tails were able to invent together.

With Knuckles she beat her record in punching and landed 300 punches in 1 minute in his punching bag.

" Wow.. I was only able to do..." the echidna started to count on his hands " uh... what comes after 10?" He asked.

" They say..." Courtney was with Sticks, they were hunting for frogs in the pond and plan to use their legs to ward off spirits. " with 6 fog legs you will not get the Slimy arm plague" she pulled a frog out of the pond.

" NOT THE SLIMED ARM PLAGUE!" Sticks cried out as she pulled out another frog.

" Oh yes.. My great grandmother got it from not believing, so it's custom on this night of this month we tie up 3 frogs of course have buckets of water for them to keep moist and the plague will pass and you will not get slimed arms!"

" Oh that sounds ridiculous!" Amy called " Stick you know there no way a slime arm plague exist now do you?"

" Says the one who's not wearing a charm bracelet" Stick pointed out to Amy's wrists.

" M..Mine broke ok" the pink hedgehog told them " I.. I better leave now" the hedgehog awkwardly took off.

" She forgot her frogs" Courtney said holding up a frog " oh well if she get's the plague, I know and ointment that'll get rid of it! she dug her hands into the water and pulled out a hand full of mud " rub it on and the slime will come off!"

And the very next Day... Amy woke up with slime on her arms. Stick was over at amy applying the mud on her.

" You should of listen to us" the badger said as she placed the mud on the hedgehog's arms " you could of prevented yourself from getting the slime.

" Sticks... I've listen to your crazy theories..as a friend.. But I assure you I've not gotten any of them... this has to be a prank!"

" hold that thought" Stick said as she pulled out a hair dryer and started to dry the mud, after 5 minutes the hardened mud cracked and fell to the floor.

" Ahh... My floor!" amy cried out. " I just had it clean yesterday

" Courtney says spread out the remains.. it's good luck" the badger got up and left the house.

Amy was getting sick and tired of Courtney, the hedgehog went to her closet and got out her vacuum " I'll show them!" she vacuumed up the dirt " Courtney this.. Courtney that! I'm getting tired of Courtney!" as she vacuumed to the point her vacuum bag exploded. Dust and dirt went flying landing all over amy's furniture

" ARRGGG!" Amy groan from what she had done.

Amy was out looking for Sonic when she found him by himself and with a guitar. Amy sighed, she heard Sonic play once...On her birthday, and he played a song he made up for her.

Then Courtney showed up, bursting Amy's bubble, the pink hedgehog carefully inched her way closer close enough to hear but not able to get caught.

" So Sonic what did you want to show me?" Courtney asked sitting down next to him. The blue hedgehog strum his guitar.

" Oh just a little something I've created on my spare time..." He said

 _" in the sky I see clouds, but none of them are as fluffy like you..."_ He sang. Amy recognize those Lyrics...

 _ **No...It can't be!**_

 _" Each day, and each night I lie awake and looking to the sky, two little fireflies dance in the moonlight... you are the fireflies in my eyes, we are the fireflies in the night, fireflies in my eyes"_ Sonic continued to sing

That was Amy's birthday song! and he was singing it to her!

" a special little song" she heard Sonic say " I created it for a special someone" he looked over to her, Courtney gazed into his green eyes.

" Sonic that's so sweet!" she said.

Amy couldn't take it, she quietly left before they detected her.

Amy ran off into the forest, she brought out her hammer and started to swing, hitting the rocks the ground anything to get her anger out on. then she collapsed and cried.

" That was my birthday song!" she cried.

" Having boy troubles?" a voice called. making the hedgehog pick herself up and prepare herself for an attack.

Out from the Shadows Eggman appeared " don't try to hide it, it's written all over your face.

"Eggman" Amy said in her defence " what do you want with me?"

" Nothing.. I came to offer my help" he used a remote and his hover craft floated down as the human climbed on " Meet me over at me laire, I got what you need to help you out" he offered and floated way.

Amy stood wondering if she should trust Eggman. she wondered if he could help her out with her... Troubles.

* * *

 **What is Eggman up to?.. Is he really out to Help Amy... Or is he just taking advantage of her at her state of mind and planing something evil?**

 **Find out in the next part!**


End file.
